Parfait
by Rolling Tomorrow
Summary: With Xian Du newly under Taurus' control, Gaius and Wingul remained in the city to ensure stability. But in addition to that, there were certain things that were absolutely necessary for celebrating victory.


Parfait

Gaius was a decisive leader, but even with all his skill of decision making in the heat of battle, nothing could accelerate his slowness of choosing a dessert. It was a character flaw no one else seemed concerned about, but a character flaw nonetheless. At least that was what Wingul insisted.

"Have you made up your mind?" Wingul asked, making no attempt to hide the clipped edge in his tone.

"Almost," Gaius said as stoicly as he would if they were discussing a battle.

Wingul's patience were wearing even thinner when Gaius let another person in line behind them go ahead of them, as he had yet to make a decision. Xian Du was warm in Efreeta and with the bustling crowds making their way up and down the old stone streets, he felt as though he was going to start to perspire if they waited much longer.

"Have you decided yet?" Wingul asked, not caring about how repetitive the question sounded.

He almost sounded as impatient as Agria and Gaius finally conceded and made the order. They were instructed to wait at the table of their choice until the server came with the order, which made Wingul fear what ever sugary monstrosity he'd asked for. They went over to an outdoor table toward the outskirts of the cafe. Wingul sat down and crossed his arms as he looked down at the town's cliff side scenery.

"Of course this is one of the first things you do after capturing Xian Du," Wingul said blankly.

"It's to celebrate victory."

"Of course it is," he said, voice seeping with sarcasm.

Wingul looked down at the river below. There were a high amount of patrol boats carrying their own soldiers, but even without the military traffic, there were still a lot of sailors making use of the city's famous transportation routes. Not only was Xian Du famous for its coliseum, it was also a stronghold for trading and equipment transpiration. The river system connected it to many areas of Auj Oule, reaching other cities and marshes with valuable raw materials.

"Do you think we have too much security out there?" Gaius asked, seeming to have the same thought as his adviser.

"There is a rather high amount of soldiers on the streets. We can try to lower it, but Xian Du isn't the most content new piece of Taurus."

"You're right, but the people will only feel more discontent if their home looks like a police state."

The serous topic of conversation disappeared as soon as it came up when they saw the server approaching. Wingul's gaze strayed back to the river, inwardly thinking that even the most seasoned mariners seemed rather unsettled with so many military boats around. When the server arrived, she set a rather femininely decorated chocolate parfait in the middle of the table and made it a point to leave too spoons behind. Wingul stared at him, thoroughly unamused at the implication the utensils brought with them.

He motioned to the two spoons. "Did you ask for this?"

"The server must have made an assumption," he said flatly.

"This is a very public place for assumptions," Wingul said, thoroughly unconvinced.

"It's just a parfait."

"Did they have to put strawberries on top?" Wingul asked as he picked the spoon up and kicked one off the top of the dessert.

"That's a waste of food," he commented.

"They don't belong with chocolate," Wingul said adamantly.

He flicked it off the table, which sent it careening over the edge of the railing and down into the river far below. He glanced after it, having not expected it to go so far. They both peered over the edge in time to see the strawberry fall down and hit one of Xian Du's native mariners on the head. Wingul winced as he watched the fruit splatter on the man's balding head, startling him so much that he stumbled and nearly made the gondola flip.

"Well," Wingul said appraisingly, "that was a very unlikely outcome."

"So now you're taking it out on the citizens," Gaius said.

"Enough," he said, pointing the spoon at Taurus' leader.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

This is for Yume x Hanabi from a prompt meme over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Gaius' love of chocolate parfait." If you haven't come across those lines in the game, you absolutely need to use parfaits more when playing ToX2.


End file.
